Zion's Story - A Lion King Fanfiction
by DiamondLazers
Summary: Simba and Nala are walking through the plains when they meet an interesting new friend... His name is Zion. Once they get to know him... Nala grows interest in Zion... but Simba, grows jealous...
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Disney, The Lion King, or anything associated with it, I only own the character Zion.**

 **P.S: This is my first story, so please do not be very judgmental of it.**

 **Chapter 1: Meeting Zion**

Simba and Nala were running through grasslands when they came across a strange withered acacia tree. Strangely it was the only tree for about a mile.

"Why do you think this tree is all twisted and weird?" exclaimed Simba.

"I don't know Simba." answered Nala.

Suddenly they heard a lion-like groan from the top of the tree.

"Uh… hello?" said Simba in confusion.

"Huh… who's there?!" exclaimed the young lion on the top of the tree.

He climbed down in confusion as Simba ran up to him. "I'm Simba, and this is my friend Nala!" explained the young will-be king.

"What's your name?" Asked Nala.

"I-I'm Z-Z-Zion…" said the young lion.

Zion had a pelt as yellow as the sky at dawn. He had soft, ocean blue eyes. And he wore a necklace around his neck with an ivory tooth with a symbol carved into it.

"I like that name… Zion." Nala said softly.

Zion slightly blushed but was able to hide it.

"I like your name too… Nala." Zion said with little stutter in his voice.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own The Lion King or any character that are associated with it, I only own Zion.**

 **P.S: This is my first story so please do not be two judgmental.**

 **Chapter 2: Getting to know Zion**

Zion walked to Pride Rock with Simba and Nala and talked to them about his history.

"So Zion… Do you have any parents?" asked Nala.

"Uh…" he said, unsure of himself.

"What is it? What's wrong?"

"I-I-I… I don't have any…" he said as he looked down.

"Oh… I'm so sorry… you could stay with my family for a while… if it's okay with my mum." offered Nala.

Simba laughed nervously. "Um, Nala… Could I talk to you in private please?!" he whispered.

"What!" she yelled in a whispering voice.

"You barely know him… what if he's from an enemy kingdom and is lying to find information about this one!?"

"Oh please Simba… if I didn't know any better I would say you're just jealous!"

"Uh Simba, Nala…" Zion said shakily.

"Yeah Zion, what is it?" Nala asked politely.

"Who are they!?" Zion asked, looking at three hyenas running towards the young lion cubs.

Before Nala even could respond the hyenas were face to face with the three little lions.

"Well, Well, Well!" said the first one.

"What do we have here?!" added the second.

"A few little lion cubs were they shouldn't be!" continued the third.

Nala Looked at here surrounding and realized that they just farther from Pride Rock than when they met Zion. She looked at Simba, who was mortified at the sight of the three snarling hyenas, and then at Zion who, very strangely, Now had green eyes that seemed to glow in the oncoming starlight.

Zion had fear in his eyes as well as a green aura. He turned to the other two lion cubs. "Nala, Simba… I need you to close your eyes and not to move" he said with a determined voice.

"Are you crazy?! How do we close our eyes at a time like this?!" Simba exclaimed.

"Just do it, and when you do think of Pride Rock!" Zion said as the symbol on his necklace glowed like his eyes.

"Well what are you guys waiting for?! Attack them!" said the first hyena.

All three hyenas pounced onto the lion cubs.

 **Don't be afraid! Write a review telling me if you want me to continue with this story!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own The Lion King or any character that are associated with it, I only own Zion.**

 **P.S: This is my first story so please do not be too judgmental.**

 **Chapter 3**

There was a bright flash of light. All three hyenas slammed into each other.

"What! Where did they go…" exclaimed the first hyena

"That's not possible!" added the second hyena.

They scrambled around in confusion.

Suddenly, the three lion cubs were at pride rock. Sarabi was looking for Simba in worry and fear. Simba walked up to her and let out a nervous laugh.

"Where have you been Simba?!" Sarabi asked in anger but still with a soft voice.

"Nala and I got lost mum." He said sadly. He walked with his mother towards the top of Pride Rock.

Sarafina was looking for Nala. When she spotted her, she asked "Nala! Where did you go," she noticed Zion standing close by Nala, "and who is this?"

"There is no need to lie so, Simba and I were out in the grasslands and we found this tree and that's where we—" Sarafina cut her off, "just cut to the chase Nala."

"Whenever Simba and I met Zion, he told us he didn't have and parents, and then we got lost and he somehow saved us from hyenas with his necklace."

"Hyenas! What were you doing in the hyena territory?!"

"The Hyenas ran towards us!"

"Oh well, I might as well try to meet your new friend," She noticed his necklace, "Zion, were did you get that necklace?" Sarafina asked, looking worried.

"M-M-My Mum g-gave it t-to me." Zion explained.

Nala jumped in, "What's so wrong about him wearing a necklace?"

"It's the type of necklace that it is Nala…"

"Well… that necklace saved us from three hyenas mum!"

"Well," Sarafina said sternly, "what brings you here Zion?"

Zion hesitated, but then said, "Nala said that if it's okay with you… I could stay with her."

Sarafina laughed and said playfully, "Well, I'm okay with it… as long as you like younger cubs…"

 _ **To be continued...**_


End file.
